The invention pertains to a sanitary facility comprising a washstand of ceramic or porcelain and a piece of support furniture, which carries the washstand and comprises two side walls and a front wall, on the upper end surfaces of which the edges of the washstand rest.
Washstands are enjoying increased popularity, because, as a one-piece component, they comprise not only the wash basin itself but also two relatively large shelf areas at the sides, which, because the washstand as a whole is made of ceramic or porcelain, are highly attractive but also easy to clean, while at the same time offering enough space to hold various items. Such washstands are frequently mounted on a piece of support furniture, which is usually configured as a cabinet and which also offers storage space. The support furniture comprises not only a bottom but also a front wall and two side walls, wherein the front wall can obviously be provided, if desired, with one or two swinging doors or the like. The dimensions of the support furniture are selected so that they are essentially the same as the dimensions of the washstand. That is, the side and front walls are essentially flush with the edges of the washstand, so that the edges of the washstand rest on the end surfaces of the front and side walls. In this area, there is necessarily a relatively irregular transition from the wall to the washstand, because the dimensions of the washstand—since it is a fired body—do not always remain the same from one washstand to another as a result of the shrinkage which occurs during the firing process. In addition, the supporting cabinet is not a mass-produced product with dimensions accurate to the millimeter, which means that occasionally there are slight setbacks or gaps in the transition area. On occasion these are not all that attractive, and there is also the danger that water standing on the side areas of the washstand and possibly dripping over the side can penetrate into this area.